Lembranças no olhar
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Fic Yaoi sobre o amor de Naruto por Sasuke.... Presente especial para Kuchiki Rukia.13


**Fic Yaoi... Porque yaoi é vida!**

(Fic sem betagem... desculpem se houver erros)

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**_Lembranças no olhar_**

Ele caminhava solitário pelos corredores da universidade. Seu olhar era vazio e ele tinha um semblante que há muito deixara de ser cabisbaixo e beirava a depressão em si. Há algum tempo seu olhar não tinha mais brilho, ele andava em meio à multidão, sem ver ou sentir qualquer um. Sentia-se só, abandonado...

"Como você me faz falta..." - suspirava.

Não falava mais, não era mais tão ativo em suas atividades como antes, não era mais elétrico ou alegre, havia apenas um vazio dentro de si.  
Vazio este que nascera nele na noite do baile... Noite em que seu coração morreu.

_Já era fim de tarde, as aulas haviam acabado e ele, sentado no baixo muro que cercava os corredores do prédio de engenharia. Ele não estudava lá, mas havia alguém que para ele era muito especial e ali estudava. O loiro vestia uma calça jeans velha, uma jaqueta alaranjada que combinava com seu tênis.  
Os alunos daquele prédio desciam as escadas e já ocupavam os corredores quando o loiro o viu descer. Estava lindo como sempre. Com suas roupas negras e uma camiseta vermelha. Sempre com seu rosto fechado, ele descia as escadas, e para a aflição do loiro, rodeado de garotas._

_"Quem são essas? O que elas querem com o meu Sasuke?"_

_Naruto era um garoto ciumento, e por qualquer coisa se exaltava, e quando o assunto era o Uchiha ele passava muito mais da conta.  
Ele caminhou a passos largos em direção ao grupo que ria, tendo o moreno como centro das atenções, mesmo que esse continuasse serio, ele participava ativo da conversa, até que sua atenção se voltou ao loiro  
que segui em sua direção, muito mais sério que ele.  
Sasuke fez um cara de desaprovação, pois já imaginava o que estava por vir._

_- Naruto... - comentou baixo ao vê-lo._

_O loiro parou a frente do grupo, de braços cruzados e encarando a todos._

_- Pelo que vejo o papo está bom... Posso participar?_

_As garotas se entre olharam sem entender o mínimo. O que aquele aluno do prédio de Letras fazia ali? Ainda mais querendo participar de algo que não lhe dizia respeito? Mas antes que qualquer uma pudesse se pronunciar, Sasuke se fez presente._

_- Naruto... Não creio que seja uma boa idéia... Pelo que você vê, estou com algumas amigas agora..._

_- Ah Sasuke... Você não crê? - disse com um tom de voz já um pouco alterado. - Amigas? Será mesmo?_

_Sasuke com um ar de reprovação, apenas suspira baixando a vista. Enquanto as garotas ali com ele tentavam compreender o que se passava._

_Naruto o encarava e vendo que o mesmo agora fugia de seu olhar, enquanto os olhares de todos estavam neles, disse:_

_- Depois conversamos... - e saiu quase derrubando os outros._

_Os passos do loiro eram rápidos e pesados, onde ele, em seu caminho, quase derrubava quem por qualquer motivo estivesse em sua rota de fuga. Os olhos do loiro estavam úmidos, mas ele se esforçava para não chorar. Já estava cansado. Há dias Sasuke fugia dele, não atendia telefonemas, não respondia sms's ou e-mails. Nem mesmo o atendia,  
quando este batia por vezes em sua porta._

_Naruto foi para republica onde morava, não era a mesma que Sasuke, a do loiro era a destinada aos alunos bolsistas, já o Uchiha participava da fraternidade Akatsuki, que era destinada a alunos superdotados.  
Naruto entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, e no silêncio dali, escondido na escuridão ele chorou as lagrimas que guardara o caminho todo.  
Não entendia como o moreno mesmo após tudo o que estava acontecendo  
entre eles ainda agia como se nada acontecesse, como se o loiro não  
passasse de nada para ele._

_Um nada..._

_  
Era assim que Naruto se sentia quando Sasuke o tratava com tanta indiferença. Estava cansado de mendigar um pouco da atenção do moreno, um pouco do amor dele. Ele não era assim, não queria apenas isso, queria o moreno para ele, somente para ele, assim como ele se sentia do Uchiha. Mesmo que ele quisesse negar, o Uchiha tinha seu coração. E mesmo sabendo que isso seria difícil não se deixaria mais levar por esse sentimento, a partir daquela noite, ele abriria mão do amor que sentia por Sasuke._

_A partir daquela noite, Naruto passou a evitar qualquer tipo de contato com Sasuke, mesmo o visual. Não ia mais onde o moreno estava ou poderia correr o risco de encontrá-lo, não telefonava mais para ele, tanto que deixava seu celular em casa para evitar ligar para ele ou receber, por milagre, uma ligação do Uchiha. Se antes Naruto já se esforçava nos estudos, mesmo não sendo o que ele queria, para impressionar Sasuke, agora ele estudava para ocupar sua mente com qualquer coisa que não fosse a imagem do moreno. Ele arrumou um emprego noturno num barzinho não muito longe da universidade, ele ficava entre a mesma e a republica onde ele morava. Não estava feliz, mas pelo menos, ocupava agora sua vida com algo que não tivesse a marca Uchiha._

_Por outro lado, nos primeiros dias Sasuke se sentia livre, calmo, uma paz que ha algum tempo não sentia. Não tinha mais Naruto choramingando aos seus pés, implorando por atenção, por demonstração de sentimentos que ele dizia não sentir pelo loiro, pensava ele que o que havia entre os dois era apenas alguma coisa de pele, nada mais. Logo o moreno perceberia o quanto estava enganado._

_Os dias iam se passando sem que Naruto se deixasse levar pela tentação de ver Sasuke. Passava os dias estudando, sem sair do prédio de Letras e a noite trabalhava, chegando cansado o suficiente em seu quarto, para apenas deitar e dormir. Não sabia se sonhava a noite com o moreno, seu sono era pesado e ele não se lembrava de nada na manhã seguinte._

_Em contrapartida, Sasuke começava a estranhar a falta que o loiro fazia. Não havia mais chamadas perdidas e mensagens enormes em seu celular, nem mesmo sua caixa de e-mails estava abarrotada de mensagens e declarações... Muito menos ele tinha o loiro batendo a noite em sua janela, pedindo para entrar. Não assumiria que Naruto lhe fazia falta, muito menos que estava preocupado com isso._

_- Já que ele quer assim... Assim será! Não preciso dele!_

_Dizia para si quando pensamentos sobre o loiro lhe vinham à mente. E ele também se ocupava de seus afazeres, pois estava no seu ultimo ano, com TCC para apresentar e trabalhos. Não iria se deixar abalar por isso, certamente era crise do loiro, e logo o mesmo estaria de volta. Correndo atrás dele._

_Mas Sasuke estava enganado, passaram-se semanas e nada de noticias ou sinal de Naruto. Ele até pensou em ir procurá-lo, mas onde? Não sabia por onde o loiro andava e aparecer na republica altas horas da madrugada não seria uma boa idéia._

_Numa noite de sexta, Sasuke resolveu caminhar para espairecer e passou próximo ao bar onde Naruto estava trabalhando, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando o viu saindo de lá acompanhado de sua colega de universidade Hinata._

_"Mas ele não disse que a achava estranha? Pelo jeito não acha mais..."_

_Ficou observando os dois do outro lado da rua. O loiro sorria como sempre, e ele sentiu um amargo em sua garganta, enquanto os via caminhando de conversinha em direção ao campus. Pensou em segui-los, mas decidiu ir para casa, não era da sua conta com quem ele saia ou deixava de sair._

_Durante a noite Sasuke não pregou os olhos, a imagem de Naruto com Hinata o assombrou a noite toda, fazendo com que ele a passagem em claro._

_Poderia ele estar ciúmes? Desse pensamento ele ria, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, sabia que era provável, já que durante algum tempo aquele loiro fora somente seu e agora estava distante, separados... E pior... Ele estava com Hinata! Isso era demais... Tanto que antes de conseguir cochilar um pouco ele decidiu que naquela noite iria tirar a limpo essa historia._

_O dia demorou a passar para o moreno. Era como se o relógio andasse para trás, tanto que ele não prestou atenção em nenhuma das aulas. Quando tudo acabou, foi para casa e tentou dormir um pouco, para estar mais disposto a noite._

_Quando se fez noite, o moreno já estava de pé e pronto. Caminha a passos firmes e decididos até o local, bem próximo ao horário anterior, esperava encontrar o loiro na saída._

_Ao chegar lá, Sasuke sentiu o ar, o chão, a vida lhe faltar. A cena de Hinata e Naruto se beijando foi algo inenarrável para ele. Se não tivesse visto com seus olhos ele não acreditaria. Ele se recostou em uma arvore para não cair._

_"Como pode Naruto? Como após tudo que me disse fazer isso comigo? Eu realmente merecia isso?"_

_Lágrimas rolavam do rosto do jovem Uchiha, e ele sem sucesso tentava, em vão, secá-las. Ele se escondeu na escuridão daquela praça e esperou que o jovem casal passasse e esperou que não o tivessem visto._

_O caminho de volta para casa foi tortuoso. Sasuke só via a sua frente à imagem de Naruto, dos momentos juntos, dos risos, das lagrimas, das lembranças deles, e por fia a maldita lembrança daquele beijo. E foi com essas imagens mentais que ele caminhou até o campus onde se encontrava o prédio de Naruto e o esperou chegar._

_Quando o loiro chegou, ele o seguiu em silêncio, esperando o momento de ele abrir a porta._

_- Vejo que tinha bons motivos para sumir dobe..._

_Naruto se assustou, conhecia aquela voz, mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Virou-se lentamente dando de cara com um moreno de olhos vermelhos, mas não sabia dizer de que, não imaginava que pudesse ser de lagrimas, possivelmente raiva._

_- O que faz aqui Sasuke? – perguntou com visível surpresa e receio._

_- Nada demais... – se aproximou do loiro, quase deixando seus corpos colados, o que fez com que o loiro gelasse. – Vim aqui apenas para lhe dizer adeus... Já que você, covardemente, apenas sumiu..._

_- Ando muito ocupado..._

_- Eu sei... Eu vi... Principalmente com a Hinata, não é mesmo?_

_Naruto ficou sem reação. Como ele sabia da Hinata? Abriu a boca para perguntar, mas não houve tempo, o moreno já se afastava._

_- Espero que sejam felizes... – virou e olhou o loiro mais uma vez – Só não vá iludi-la com falsas promessas de amor, assim como fez comigo... _

_A voz do Uchiha era embargada de decepção e desilusão, havia se apaixonado pelo loiro, mas era tarde demais, e agora ele saia pela porta do prédio dele pela ultima vez._

_La dentro, Naruto ainda sem reação havia adentrado em seu quarto também chorando._

_- Como pode dizer que eu te iludi? Que eu não o amei? Não posso acreditar que pense assim... –murmurava para sim mesmo – Teme! – gritava ao esmurrar a parede._

_Naquela noite nenhum dos dois dormir..._

_Os dias seguintes foram dignos de velório, nenhum dos dois tinha animo para sorrir, apenas estavam 'vivendo' um dia de cada vez, se é que se podia chamar de vida, não comer, viver sempre em outro mundo e estar desanimado para tudo. Hinata estava preocupada, mal começara a ficar com Naruto e ele andava chateado, sentia-se culpada e fazia de tudo para alegrá-lo. Por outro lado Sakura, amiga de classe de Sasuke, estava louca para cuidar do amigo deprimido, óbvio que com segundas intenções. Tanto que foi ela que propôs deles dois começarem a sair, que ele precisava viver, e ele acabou aceitando, pensando que assim esqueceria o loiro, que também já tinha outros braços para se acolher._

_Os dois com seus pares, pensando já estarem livres de qualquer crise de ciúmes ou necessidade um do outro, voltaram a levar suas vidas quase normalmente, pois sempre evitavam locais onde pudessem se encontrar. Eram felizes em seus relacionamentos, mas sabia que havia um vazio que nunca seria preenchido por elas._

_Meses depois da ultima conversa deles, a universidade havia preparado um baile de primavera e todos estavam empolgados com aquilo, até mesmo Sasuke estava ajudando, mas só por que Sakura havia insistido demais._

_- Não sei por que estou aqui. Eu poderia estar fazendo algo muito mais interessante... – resmungava o moreno._

_- Sim, poderia... Mas você prometeu me ajudar..._

_- É eu sei... – murmurava enquanto ajudava a carregar as caixas com os enfeites do salão._

_Até Hinata estava ajudando, e a visão dela fazia Sasuke ter azia, ele nem a olhava. Evitando ficar perto dela menos de dois metros. Poderia fazer alguma bobagem..._

_Finalmente chegara a noite do baile, e todos os alunos do campus estavam animados. Hinata e Sakura principalmente, pois seria o primeiro baile com seus novos namorados. Já Sasuke e Naruto estavam tensos, pois sentiam que iam acabar por se encontrarem ali. E sabia, seria uma noite longa..._

_Durante o baile eles nãos e encontraram e isso os deu animo para que aproveitasse o baile e suas garotas. Muita musica e bebida... _

_- Finalmente o momento que todos esperavam! – o professor de literatura Genma, falava sobre o palco ao microfone, para ter assim a atenção de todos. – Esta na hora de coroarmos o rei e a rainha do baile deste ano!_

_Foi um alvoroço. Meninas eufóricas, rapazes se sentindo o próprio deus Eros. Todos queriam o prêmio, estarem no centro das atenções, todos menos Sasuke. E qual não foi sua surpresa quando._

_E o rei e a rainha deste ano são: Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke._

_Aplausos e olhares curiosos se voltaram para o casal de engenheiros, e se não fosse a euforia de Sakura puxando Sasuke para o palco, este possivelmente teria fugido ao escutar seu nome. _

_Eles subiram ao palco para receber suas coroas, faixa e buque de flores e discursarem, mas somente Sakura falou, Sasuke continuava calado e serio como sempre ficava. Até que..._

_- Beija! Beija! Beija! – gritavam os alunos em coro._

_E Sakura sem pensar duas vezes agarrou o moreno e o beijou, mesmo que ele não quisesse naquele momento não tinha como evitar e se deixou levar. Quando seus lábios se soltaram, e ele pode ver novamente a platéia, ele viu aqueles olhos azuis. Olhos que ele bem conhecia. E estes olhos o encaravam, eles tinham lagrimas. Lagrimas e dor. E Sasuke apenas pode seguir com os olhos o loiro correr para fora dali, deixando Hinata para trás. E ele fez o mesmo ao descer do palco, abandonando Sakura e sua noite de rainha, para ir atrás de quem realmente reinava em seu coração..._

_Naruto corria pelo campus escuro e silencioso da universidade, secava com a manga do smoking as lágrimas que caiam incessantemente. E ele via Sasuke a sua frente, ao seu lado em todas as partes. Lembranças dele vinham a sua mente, dos momentos passados juntos e agora o maldito beijo. Nunca pensou que ver o moreno beijando outra pudesse lhe causar tanta dor, ainda mais após tanto tempo separados. Via que estava enganado._

_Sasuke, que havia saindo correndo do salão, estava agora em sua moto e seguia rumo ao prédio do loiro, iria fazer qualquer coisa para que Naruto o ouvisse e, com sorte, voltasse pra ele. Ele chegou primeiro ao prédio, e não vira Naruto no caminho, pensou até em ir procurá-lo, mas onde? E preferiu esperá-lo lá, encostado na porta principal, numa parte escondida pela escuridão da noite que fazia._

_Do meio das sombras das arvores o loiro vinha caminhando e não percebeu que Sasuke estava ali, até se aproximar da porta e o moreno sair das sombras._

_- Naruto... – falou baixo._

_- Suma daqui Sasuke! – gritou o loiro com visível desespero._

_Naruto não queria olhá-lo, não queria que ele o visse chorando mais uma vez e tentou entrar no prédio o mais rápido possível para que Sasuke não o seguisse, mas o moreno o chamava atrás e andava quase colado a ele._

_- Naruto. Escute-me! Vamos conversar... – suplicava o moreno._

_- Não há nada para conversarmos Sasuke! Por favor, vá embora!_

_Mas o moreno o seguia até que chegaram à porta do quarto de Naruto._

_- Vamos Naruto me deixe entrar e a gente conversa melhor... – disse o moreno segurando o braço do outro._

_- Me solta! – sacudiu o braço para o moreno soltar e se virou – Não quero conversar com você, não há nada para e falar... – disse sério._

_Sasuke sentia seu coração doer com aquilo, tanto que ele sem pensar apenas agarrou o loiro, ali no corredor mesmo e o beijou, prensando o corpo dele na porta com o seu. Num primeiro momento, Naruto quis empurrá-lo, mas o desejo de seu corpo falou mais alto e ele se deixou beijar, retribuindo o beijo com o mesmo, ou maior, fogo com o qual Sasuke o beijava._

_Era um beijo quente, cheio de desejo, tanto que mesmo sem se desgrudarem eles abriram a porta e entraram, chutando-a para fechar. Acariciavam-se, sem soltarem até que esbarraram e caíram sobre a cama. Não havia o que falar naquele momento, nenhuma palavra que dissessem expressaria o que seus corpos sentiam e queriam dizer um ao outro. Então eles deixaram que estes se comunicassem._

_Sasuke com um grande desespero se livrava das roupas de Naruto, enquanto tentava tirar as suas. E quando finalmente viu o tórax nu do loiro, ele sorriu com um ligeiro ar de malicia no olhar, antes de começar a descer os beijos pelo pescoço do loiro o mordendo e sugando nas partes mais sensíveis._

_Naruto gemia, deslizando suas mãos pelas costas dos outro, marcando-as, sentia seu corpo arrepiar com tudo aquilo, com a excitação que lhe tomava conta, e ele gemia o nome de Sasuke, que voltava a beijá-lo, deslizando suas mãos para as roupas de baixo do loiro o deixando nu. A visão de Naruto assim, ali a sua frente o enlouquecia, se já há tempos estava perdendo sua sanidade, ela tinha morrido completamente naquele momento, e ele em pé à frente da cama e de Naruto, deixava suas roupas deslizarem para o chão, ficando também nu e voltando a deitar sobe o corpo quente de Naruto. _

_- Como senti falta disso... – sussurrou o moreno no ouvido de Naruto, enquanto se acomodava entre suas pernas._

_Naruto estremecia, sentia que iria explodir e com os olhos fechados ele sorria, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke puxando-o para beijá-lo mais uma vez, para murmurar depois._

_- Não imagina o quanto eu também senti... Ficar sem você... Foi como morrer..._

_Sasuke sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo, agora com mais desejo e intensidade, a fim de abafar o gemido do companheiro quando o penetrasse._

_Quando Naruto sentiu-se invadido pelo moreno, ele o agarrou com força, gemendo uma mistura de dor e prazer, uma dor que logo perderia espaço, deixando apenas gemidos de prazer ecoarem pelo quarto. Um dueto sonoro. Ele e Sasuke se entregavam ao prazer como se fosse a ultima vez, como se suas vidas dependessem daquele momento. Seus corpos suados e quentes, se entregando um ao outro por amor, por prazer..._

_Chegaram ao ápice juntos, quando seus corpos estremeceram e gemidos mais roucos se puderam ouvir ali, Naruto sujou o corpo de Sasuke com seu prazer, quando se sentiu preenchido pelo prazer do Uchiha._

_Estavam exaustos e se deitaram um nos braços do outro._

_Sasuke suspirava enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Naruto. E esse, por sua vez, sorria de olhos fechados sentindo a caricia._

_- Se for um sonho não quer acordar... – murmurou o loiro._

_- Dobe!_

_- Teme!_

_Os dois riam em meio aos suspiros de exaustão e lagrimas._

_- Me perdoa Naruto! – disse Naruto se levantando e ficando sentado à frente do moreno._

_- Sasuke... - a voz do loiro era embargada pelo choro, enquanto ele retirava os cabelos do rosto do moreno – Eu sei que fui um tolo... Mas..._

_O moreno fechou os lábios do outro com o dedo._

_- Não diga mais nada Naruto. Nós dois erramos... Escolhemos caminhos que nos pareceram mais corretos e nos esquecemos de ouvir o que realmente valia à pena... – descia o dedo e apontava o lado esquerdo do peito de Naruto - O coração e o que ele nos fala!_

_Naruto estava espantado como Sasuke podia estar falando aquilo o que havia acontecido com ele? Mal sabia o loiro das tantas noites em claro que Sasuke havia passado analisando sés sentimentos pelo loiro._

_Sasuke sentia seu coração disparado, como só disparava quando ele estava com Naruto e assim ele se sentia vivo. Assim também se sentia Naruto que agora chorava de alegria. E Sasuke passava o dedo nas lagrimas dele._

_- Não chore! – dizia carinhosamente._

_- Não posso evitar... Estou muito feliz._

_Sim ele estava assim como Sasuke também estava. Depois de tanto tempo perdido e infeliz, Sasuke havia se encontrado e estava, finalmente, feliz e completo._

_Adormeceram abraçados._

_Na manha seguinte, eles decidiram que iriam terminar seus respectivos namoros e que assim que Sasuke se formasse eles iriam morar juntos. Tomaram café da manhã juntos e antes de sair, Sasuke agarrou Naruto próximo a porta e o beijou com desejo, apertando-o contra seu corpo._

_- Te amo Naruto!_

_- Eu também... Para sempre!_

_- Sim, para sempre!_

_O moreno sorriu e abriu a porta, mas voltou e deu mais um beijo._

_- Mais tarde venho te buscar para sairmos._

_- Sim, estarei esperando._

_Sasuke saiu por aquela porta e não mais voltou. _

_Naruto passou o dia à espera de noticias do moreno, mas nada._

_Até que no final da tarde, ele teve a triste noticia: Sasuke havia sofrido um acidente de moto, onde ele havia sido arremessado longe por um carro maior e estava em estado grave no hospital. Ele correu para lá desesperado._

_"Não morra... Não me abandone meu amo..." – pensava ele enquanto o taxi seguia para o hospital._

_Lá, após muito insistir e implorar, foi-lhe dado alguns minutos com o moreno, que havia acabado de sair da sala de cirurgia._

_Naruto se segurava para não chorar e apenas acariciava os cabelos do moreno. _

_Sasuke conhecia aquele toque e aos poucos ia abrindo os olhos._

_- Me desculpe Naruto... Nosso passeio ficará para depois. – disse o moreno tentando fazer piada._

_- Tudo bem meu amor... O importante é que você esta bem..._

_Lagrimas caiam dos olhos de Sasuke e Naruto não conteve as suas._

_Naruto me prometa que não vai chorar e nem fazer nenhuma bobagem quando eu me for..._

_- Teme! Não diga idiotices... Logo você estará bem e iremos morar juntos – a voz do loiro se misturava ao som do choro._

_- Não se iluda, estou morrendo... Mas não pense que estou com medo. Pois não estou! Você esta aqui comigo, e isso me reconforta._

_- Sempre vou estar... – Naruto não conseguia falar mais só havia lágrimas nele naquele momento, então Naruto acariciava o rosto e os cabelos de Sasuke._

_- Segure minha mão. – pediu o moreno, sendo prontamente atendido pelo outro - Aonde quer que eu vá, onde eu estiver eu vou te levar, sempre... – tomava fôlego em meio às lagrimas – E também estarei com você... Em seu coração..._

_- Não fale Sasuke, por favor... Eu não..._

_- Não me atrapalhe Naruto! – forçou um pouco a voz começando a tossir._

_- Viu Sasuke, não se esforce._

_- Deixe-me continuar Naruto – suspirou – Eu só me arrependo de ter percebido seu valor tão tarde... Mas levarei comigo as lembranças de tudo o que vivemos..._

_Naruto não conseguia falar, só chorava e não queria acreditar que estava ali, perdendo o amor de sua vida, sem nada poder fazer._

_Então ele se ajoelhou e deitou a cabeça sobre o peito do moreno._

_- Eu sempre vou amar somente você Sasuke, e não me peça para ser diferente, pois não será!_

_- Eu sei, não pediria isso, pois você é muito teimoso. Vou levar isso também no meu olhar e no meu coração... Sua imagem de teimosia. – riu._

_Sasuke começou então a acariciar os cabelos do moreno e aos poucos foi fechando os olhos, enquanto Naruto o abraçava e chorava._

_- Naruto... Quem ama uma vez... Não deixa de amar..._

_E ao terminar tal frase, o jovem Uchiha cerrou seus olhos para sempre, levando com ele metade do coração de Naruto._

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Fic feita num surto passageiro de inspiração ao som de "Aonde quer que eu vá" – Os Paralamas do Sucesso.

Iniciada dia 15/09 às 8hs e finalizada as 3hs do dia 16/09 *morrendo de sono*

Um presente de coração... Com muito amor e carinho para a Rukia, pois é o aniversário dela e ela merece.

**Rukia meu amor... Espero que você goste, fiz com todo o meu coração... TE AMO!**

Se não estiver de seu agrado, me perdoe! Ç_Ç

Aceito reviews!


End file.
